My Broken Flower 'Remake'
by BabyFenFen KJI-OSH
Summary: Oh Sehun sangat sedih saat mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya, Kim Jongin ternyata seorang playboy. Diam-diam Jongin menjalin hubungan asmara dengan namja cantik, Xi Luhan. Ternyata Sehun berniat membalas dendam kepada Jongin. Namun, dia tak pernah mengira kalau pembalasan dendam itu menyebabkan mata Jongin total. Mampukah Sehun bertahan di saat dirinya dilanda patah hati dan penyesalan?
1. Chapter 1

**My Broken Flower 'Remake'**

Cast : Main! Jongin dan Sehun. Other! Baekhyun, Luhan dan lain-lain.

Pair : Main! KaiHun slight! KaiLu.

Length : Multi chapter.

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance, yaoi, boyxboy

Rated : T

Summary : Oh Sehun sangat sedih saat mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya, Kim Jongin ternyata seorang playboy. Diam-diam Jongin menjalin hubungan asmara dengan namja cantik, Xi Luhan. Ternyata Sehun berniat membalas dendam kepada Jongin. Namun, dia tak pernah mengira kalau pembalasan dendam itu menyebabkan mata Jongin buta total. Mampukah Sehun bertahan di saat dirinya dilanda patah hati dan penyesalan?

A/N : Annyeong! FenFen bikin ff lagi. Tapi, kali ini ff Remake. FenFen ngeremake novel My Broken Flower karya Park Moonlight. Padahal ff My Rival, My Boyfriend belum selesai. Semoga banyak yang suka. Oke FenFen gak akan banyak bacot lagi. Warning! Typo(s) berserakan/?

.

.

.

.

BabyFenFen's present

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Oh Sehun sudah hampir 1 jam duduk di sebuah bangku taman di Seoul Grand Park. Para pengunjung taman, termasuk turis menjadi sasaran pandangan matanya yang menerawang.

Sudah hampir pukul 2 siang, tak seharusnya dia tampak seperti namja bodoh. Ekspresi wajahnya adalah perpaduan antara gelisah dan menahan amarah. Berkali-kali namja cantik berpenampilan sederhana itu melirik arlojinya.

"Jongin. Dimana kamu?"bisik Sehun lemah. "Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan ini padaku?" umpatnya dalam hati.

Jika dilihat dari caranya mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku bajunya dan tatapannya yang malas menatap layar smartphone itu. Bisa dipastikan kalau dia sudah jemu berurusan dengan handphone atau tepatnya dengan urusan menghubungi seseorang yang ditunggunya.

Awalnya dia terlihat ragu, namun kemudian dia mencoba juga menghubungi Kim Jongin, namjachingunya. Ternyata dugaannya tidak meleset. Benda yang sedang ditempelkan di telinganya sendiri itu hanya mendengungkan nada sambung. Cukup lama baginya, sekitar 2 menit.

"Ayo angkat…." Bisiknya mengiba. "Kau sudah berjanji akan menemui dan membawakanku setanngkai mawar dan coklat… lalu kita ke paviliun serangga dan melihat bunga-bunga."

Oh Sehun terlihat lebih lemah dibanding dari biasanya. Setelah dia turun di Stasiun Seoul Dae Geongwon, dia memang belum menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang. Makanya dia terlihat lapar. Pedagang es krim atau permen kapas tak mengusik seleranya sedikitpun.

Termasuk suasana yang begitu hijau permai di sekelilingnya. Penantian yang cukup lama membuatnya cemberut. Pacarnya berjanji akan menemuinya di tempat ini pada pukul 1 siang. Namun ternyata batang hidung namja tampan itu belum juga terlihat. Selain sulitnya dia untuk dihubungi.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin duduk di salah satu sudut meja di Mui Mui Café, restoran yang terletak di 653-4, Sinsa-dong, Gangnam District. Walau dia sedang duduk menunggu, tak sedikitpun penantiannya membuat ketampanan di wajahnya berkurang.

Wajah Kim Jongin memiliki kharisma yang luar biasa. Rambutnya yang rapi cocok dengan kulit tannya yang sexy dan bibirnya yang tebal. Sungguh, dia memiliki modal untuk memiliki namjachingu yang cantik.

Bulgogi rice dan teh ginseng sudah terhidang di hadapannya untuk 2 porsi. Seharusnya ada 1 orang yang menemaninya. Tetapi, nampaknya orang itu belum datang. Ah, seharusnya dia memang tak perlu memesannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hahahaha. Apa aku kelihatan murahan?" Tiba-tiba Kim Jongin seperti menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi ya sudahlah. Bukankah setiap manusia terkadang selalu mengemis cinta? Dan cinta yang kuharapkan kali ini…. Sangat layak untuk aku harapkan!"

Tiba-tiba pandangannya menerawang. Pikirannya dihadiri bayangan namja lain yang sama sekali bukan prioritasnya walaupun harus. Namja itu sedang menunggunya di Seoul Grand Park sana, untuk sama-sama mengisi hari libur mereka. Dan namja itu adalah namjachingunya sendiri, Oh Sehun.

Kim Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Tidak! Dia tak boleh sedikitpun memiliki rasa iba. Sekalipun kepada namjachingunya sendiri! Sebab kalau dia iba, dia tidak akan bisa merasakan ketenangan.

Sebetulnya, Jongin sudah berjanji akan ke Seoul Grand Park bersama Sehun. Namun janji itu harus terpatahkan oleh sebuah permintaan dari Xi Luhan. Xi Luhan adalah namja yang sangat cantik. Kecantikannya ditopang oleh kenyataan kalau selain menjadi mahasiswa, ia juga seorang model.

Wajahnya sering muncul di majalah ibukota dan kabarnya dia sudah dikontrak oleh agency iklan. Sepertinya Luhan memperhatikan kalau Jongin sedang mengincarnya, hanya saja Luhan belum tahu, apakah Jongin sudah punya namjachingu atau belum.

Tiba-tiba saja lamunan Jongin harus buyar saat matanya melihat sosok namja yang melangkah memasuki café ini dengan gayanya yang cuek. Namja itu adalah Byun Baekhyun yang notabene adalah sahabat erat Oh Sehun.

"Gawat! Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?!" umpat Jongin sebal.

Dia salah tingkah dan mencari cara untuk menghindar. Secara spontan ditutupi sisi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Baekhyun semakin berjalan mendekat.

Jongin menyingkir dari kursi dan segera bersembunyi ke kolong meja. Di sana dia jongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada orang lewat yang akan bisa melihatnya. Posisinya membungkuk terlalu rendah sampai-sampai sebuah benda yang berada di dalam saku kemejanya tergelincir jatuh ke lantai dan berlompatan pelan keluar dari kolong meja.

Benda itu berbentuk kotak dan berwarna merah, kotak cincin. Refleks Jongin menjulurkan lengannya dan berusaha menggapai kotak cincin itu. Namun sayang, tangannya terinjak oleh kaki Baekhyun. Keduanya sama-sama kaget.

Sementara Jongin menarik tangannya yang kesakitan, Baekhyun melonjak dan tersungkur di lantai. Jatuh dengan lutut kesakitan. Kejadian itu menyebabkan beberapa pengunjung café menolehkan wajahnya dengan penuh minat.

"ini sangat bodoh!" umpat Baekhyun di antara takjub dan marah. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana Jongin bisa berada di kolong meja. Namja tampan ini selalu membuatnya sewot di kampus atau di tempat mana pun, sama saja menyebalkan. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan di kolong meja?"

"Jangan bikin aku grogi dong!" perintah Jongin sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibbirnya senndiri. Dia perlahan melawan rasa malunya dan keluar dari kolong meja lalu duduk dengan wajah hampa. Yakin bahwa masih ada beberapa pengunjung café yang melirikkan mata ke arahnnya.

"kau sengaja menjahiliku, ya?" tuduh Baekhyun sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Enak saja!"

"kau selalu ada dimana-mana, dasar pengganggu!" omel Baekhyun. "Lihat nih. Lututku sampai sakit sekali!" dia merintih sambil mengelus lututnya.

"apa kau pikir tanganku tidak sakit? Enak saja marah-marah seperti itu!" balas Jongin yang langsung meniup jari-jarinya yang merah dan agak lecet. Diinjak kaki seorang namja itu sangat sakit.

"aku menginjak tanganmu kan tidak sengaja!" Baekhyun membela diri. "Jangan cengeng, dong!"

"Siapa yang cengeng? Kembalikan benda itu!" kata Jongin tegas sambil tangan terulur. Kotak cincin itu telah berada di tangan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu dulu! Benda apa ini?" Baekhyun penasaran dan malah berniat membuka kotak cincin itu. "Ya ampun! Kotak cincin!"

Jongin panik lalu berusaha merebut kotak cincin itu. "Hey! Jangan kurang ajar, ya! Kembalikan milikku!"

Mereka tampak berebut kotak cincin itu. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah dan membiarkan kotak cincin itu kembali ke tangan Jongin.

"Sejak kapan seorang playboy sepertimu serius ingin mengajak Sehun bertunangan?"

"bukan urusanmu!"

"Tapi namjachingumu adalah sahabatku! Dia seharusnya cerita kalau kau akan mengajaknya bertunangan!"

"Nah anggap saja ini kejutan yang belum diketahuinya olehnya. Gampang kan?"

"Jongin…!" terdengar sebuah seruan di belakang mereka berdua.

Jongin dan Baekhyun kompak menolehkan wajah. Sesosok namja cantik melangkah dengan anggun kearah mereka. Sosoknya seperti bidadari, yang tidak bercacat sedikitpun.

Jongin terlihat salah tingkah. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan Baekhyun menyadari gelagat mencurigakan namja yang baginya menyebalkan ini.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya namja cantik itu. Tentu saja pertanyaannya itu ditujukan kepada Jongin. Namanya Xi Luhan. Dan memang dialah yang sejak tadi ditunggu oleh Jongin. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang melebihi Baekhyun dan hampir menyamai Jongin.

"Oh tidak juga, kok!" jawab Jongin dengan gugup.

Baekhyun mengawasi mereka berdua dengan gugup bercampur curiga. Mungkinkah mereka hanya teman biasa saja…? Dan kotak cincin itu… untuk apa? Kenapa Jongin terlihat serba salah begitu dan langsung menyembunyikan kotak cincin itu…?

Luhan sempat memperhatikan Baekhyun sesaat. Namun Jongin segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun, membelakangi Luhan.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" perintah Jongin pelan namun tegas. Matanya melotot galak.

"Dia siapa?" desak Baekhyun penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Jongin geram.

"Jongin…?" panggil Luhan sekali lagi.

Jongin dan Baekhyun meghentikan perdebatan. Keduanya menoleh ke Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya. Pancaran matanya seolah menjelaskan sifatnya yang selalu positive thinking.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlalu. Mata Luhan mengikuti kepergian gadis itu.

"Jongin, siapa dia?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dia teman kuliahku. Abaikan saja, dia memang sedikit gila."

Luhan tertawa. Dia dan Jongin segera duduk.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun sebenarnya bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mengintip sebentar kearah ke Jongin dan Luhan.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering untuk menyembunyikan kebusukanmu dari sahabatku Sehun." Desis Baekhyun geram. "Sialan! Nafsu makanku langsung hilang."

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan lesu di sebuah trotoar. Dia sedang menerima telepon dari Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah di Sinsa-dong, ada apa?"

"Ah! Kebetulan!" napas Baekhyun terdengar memburu. "Lekas kau ke Mui-Mui. Aku masih di sini!"

Maka tak lama kemudian Sehun segera mendatangi tempat sahabatnya itu berada. Dia sangat heran kenapa Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan rasa iba.

"Ada apa?" desak Sehun penasaran.

"Sehun, maafkan aku. Bukan bermaksud untuk…"

"ADA APA?" ulang Sehun lagi. Dia benar-benar letih jiwa dan raga.

"Coba kamu lihat sendiri, siapa yang sedang berada di dalam café itu!"

Saat itu juga Sehun menoleh dan menemukan Jongin hendak melingkarkan cincin di jari manis Luhan. Dia benar-benar seperti tersambar petir. Luar biasa kaget. Baekhyun terpekur di sebelahnya.

"Jongin…." Panggil Sehun dengan air mata berlinang.

Semua kepala menoleh, memandang bergantian antara Sehun dan Jongin yang langsung melihat pacarnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar kaget sekali.

Tubuh Sehun bergetar karena kesedihan. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Jongin bangkit dari kursinya dam memanggil Sehun. Tak sempat dia memberikan kepada Luhan. Cincinnya diambil kembali, belum sempat melingkar di jari Luhan. Saat dia melewati Baekhyun, dia sempat menegur. "Ini pasti gara-gara kamu! Pasti kamu mengadu, kan?!"

"Enak saja memfitnah orang sembarangan!" sahut Baekhyun pura-pura tidak berdosa. "Cepat sana kejar pacarmu bodoh!"

Jongin menggeram namun tetap dia mengejar namjachingunya yang sudah berlari di trotoar. Dia sanggup mengejarnya dan menarik lengan Sehun sehingga namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Jongin tak menyangka melihat air mata mengaliri kedua belah pipi namja itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" pinta Sehun lirih.

"Aku belum memberimu penjelasan!"

"Penjelasan apa lagi? Masih kurangkah kemesraanmu dan namja cantikitu di depan mataku? Tadi kau mau memakaikan cincin di jari manisnya. Lalu kemudian apa lagi yang kau perbuat kepadanya di depan mataku?"

"Dia sahabatku! Kebetulan aku baru saja mengantarnya ke toko perhiasan dan dia memintaku untuk memakaikannya ke jarinya."

"Sampai kau lupa bahwa kau sudah berjanji akan menemuiku di Seoul Grand Park? Sepenting itukah arti persahabatan di matamu? Sampai kau mengabaikan kekasihmu?" balas Sehun sengit.

Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Tak berani menatap mata Sehun.

"Aku kecewa sama kamu!" ucap Sehun pedih. "Aku menunggumu sampai letih. Kau sulit sekali dihubungi, mungkin karena kau sengaja tak mau mengangkat telepon dariku."

"Bukan begitu… kau hanya…"

Entah kenapa, perlahan perkataan Jongin terhenti dengan sendirinya. Dia menatap mata Sehun. Ada luka di mata itu. Perlahan pula, tangan Sehun berhasil melepaskan diri dari genggaman Jongin.

Sehun berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Jongin. Hanya Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk mengejarnya. Jongin mengawasi kepergian kedua namja itu sampai belok dii tikungan jalan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Jongin? Siapa namja itu?" Tanya Luhan penasaran, nada bicaranya terdengar halus.

"Luhan, maaf aku sudah merusak acara kita."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Tapi bisakah aku mengetahui siapa namja itu?"

"Dia…. Dia mantan namjachinguku." Jawab Jongin gugup.

"Astaga." Ucap Luhan. "Apakah dia masih mencintaimu?"

"kalau tidak, untuk apa dia menangis?"

"itu berarti dia cemburu kepadaku."

"bukan salahmu."

"tapi aku tidak enak hati kepadanya."

"dibikin enak saja."

Luhan terlihat murung. Jongin memberinya sebuah senyuman.

"sudahlah. Dia orang yang keras kepala. Dia masih belum menerima kenyataan kalau aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi…."

"itu berarti, dia sudah tidak berada di dalam hatimu lagi?"

"tentu tidak. Karena kini sudah ada penggantinya."

"siapa…?"

"menurutmu untuk apa aku ingin memberimu cincin…?"

Melihat pipi Luhan yang perlahan merona merah, hati Jongin tertawa puas. Semudah inikah memasang perangkap cinta untuk namja cantik ini…?

.

.

.

.

TBC (Tendangan Bokong Cahyo)

Jangan lupa direview ya? FenFen butuh kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review. Dan aku berharap gak ada yang Siders ya? Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Bye bye #marathon bareng kai.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Broken Flower 'Remake'**

Cast : Main! Jongin dan Sehun. Other! Baekhyun, Luhan dan lain-lain.

Pair : Main! KaiHun slight! KaiLu, ChanHun.

Length : Multi chapter.

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance, yaoi, boyxboy, death chara (lupa nambahin) :v

Rated : T

Summary : Oh Sehun sangat sedih saat mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya, Kim Jongin ternyata seorang playboy. Diam-diam Jongin menjalin hubungan asmara dengan namja cantik, Xi Luhan. Ternyata Sehun berniat membalas dendam kepada Jongin. Namun, dia tak pernah mengira kalau pembalasan dendam itu menyebabkan mata Jongin buta total. Mampukah Sehun bertahan di saat dirinya dilanda patah hati dan penyesalan?

A/N : annyeong! Kita berjumpa lagi. ini FF Remake dari Novel My Broken Flower karya Park Moonlight. Semoga banyak yang suka. Warning! Typo bertebaran!

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter sebelumnya

Melihat pipi Luhan yang perlahan merona merah, hati Jongin tertawa puas. Semudah inikah memasang perangkap cinta untuk namja cantik ini…?

.

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun dapat mengejar Oh Sehun. Mereka berdua duduk di dalam bus kota yang saat itu dalam keadaan sepi penumpang. Walau jengkel melihat sahabatnya menangisi namja berhati jahat, Baekhyun masih mau memeluk Sehun dan memberi bahu untuk ditumpahi air mata olehnya.

"aku ada di sampingmu." Ujar Baekhyun bijak sambil mengelus rambut sambil mengelus rambut sahabatnya. "tapi aku lebih suka bila kau menangis karena suatu yang jelas."

"Baekhyun, masih kurang jelas apa lagi?" isak Sehun terbata. "Dia selingkuh."

"maksudku, sebaiknya kau menangis demi sesuatu yang memang patut kau tangisi." Tukas Baekhyun gemas. "di satu sisi aku merasa berdosa karena telah meneleponmu supaya kau melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Jongin. Di sisi lain ku sudah muak melihat namja kurang ajar itu selalu membohongimu!"

"seharusnya memang sejak dulu aku tahu siapa dia."

"kau tak pernah benar-benar mau mendengarkan perkataanku."

"ini semua memang salahku. Aku terlalu mencintainya."

"sampai kau lupa untuk mencintai dirimu sendiri." Desis Baekhyun ketus.

Sehun melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, melawan terik matahari. Dia menggelengkan kepala sambil menggigit bibir, menahan hatinya yang pedih. Bayangan Jongin dan Luhan masih terlintas dengan jelas di benaknya. Dia terisak lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau menginap di rumahku." Saran Baekhyun. "bagaimana?"

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak mau orangtuamu melihat anaknya menangis. Patah hati bukanlah perkara yang mudah diatasi, karena aku pernah berada di posisimu. Tapi membuat keluarga kita mengerti dengan kondisi yang kita alami? Nah itu adalah perkara yang lebih rumit!"

Sehun mengangguk lemah.

"baiklah. Bawa aku ke rumahku. Aku memang tak mau Ibu melihat air mataku…."

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua memang sama-sama tingggal di Kota Apgujeong.

Rumah Baekhyun terdiri dari 2 lantai, terletak di sebuah jalan besar yang sepi, jarang dilewati oleh berbagai kendaraan. Baekhyun adalah anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara. Kakak lelakinya bernama Park Chanyeol, bekerja di rumah sebagai seorang pelukis realis.

Ibu dan ayah mereka sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu karena bus yang mereka tumpangi terperosok ke dalam jurang. Alhasil kini mereka hanya tinggal berdua dalam satu rumah. Penghasilan Chanyeol lumayan menghidupi dan dapat membiayai kuliah Baekhyun. Itu belum termasuk bantuan dana dari keluarga orangtua mereka atau dari kakek-nenek mereka.

"pertama-tama, yang harus kau lakukan adalah ke wastafel. Bersihkan wajahmu di sana!" saran Baekhyun mantap.

Ketika mereka berdua sudah memasuki rumah, Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengantar Sehun ke wastafel, melewati dapur.

"rumah ini selalu sepi semenjak orangtuamu…." Sehun tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"ya. Tapi, sebenarnya Chanyeol hyung ada di sini. Hampir sepanjang hari dia ada di sanggar melukisnya di rumah ini."

"hyungmu yang agak pemalu itu…?" ujar Sehun. "seharusnya dia keluar dan menemukan namja cantik di luar sana."

"sayangnya hyungku belum mau pacaran walau usianya sudah 24 tahun. Maksudku, dia masih mau sendiri dulu, menikmati kebebasannya dalam berkarya."

"apakah memiliki namjachingu sama saja mengganggu kebebasannya…?"

"banyak seniman menganggap demikian. Mreka tak suka diikat oleh system percintaan, walau sebenarnya jiwa mereka menjadi lebih hidup karena cinta."

"tapi, Chanyeol hyung pernah punya namjachingu."

"ya, itu dulu. Ah, sudahlah. Ayo lekas cuci wajahmu!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan wajahnya di wastafel, Baekhyun mengajak Sehun ke kamarnya. Baekhyun memang pandai menghibur sahabatnya. Walau dalam keadaan bersedih, terkadang Sehun bisa juga melengkungkan senyuman karena lelucon-lelucon Baekhyun.

Sepanjang sisa hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton film komedi agar Sehun dapat tertawa. Tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum semampunya. Otot wajahnya seakan sulit sekali ditarik.

Ketika malam tiba, Baekhyun sangat concern dengan setitik jerawat di pip Sehun.

"lihat, di pipimu ada jerawat!" kata Baekhyun.

"memangnya kenapa kalau di pipiku ada jerawat?"

"para namja akan malas melihat wajahmu!"

"aku memang tidak suka mencari perhatian para namja."

"tapi untuk mencari pengganti Jongin, apa salahnya?"

"apa kau pikir hubunganku dengan Jongin sudah berakhir?"

Baekhyun terlihat mati kutu. Namun dia tidak terlihat malu, justru sebal. Sehun memang belum putus cinta dengan Jongin. Tapi tak mungkin namja itu bisa diharapkan untuk selamanya menjadi kekasihnya.

"eeee…. Memang belum. Tapi ku pikir, apa salahnya kau belajar melupakan dia?" kata Baekhyun dengan nada tawar. "masih banyak namja setia bertebaran di luar sana… mereka lebih pantas untukmu."

Sehun menggeleng lemah namun pasti. "tidak segampang itu! Ini bukan sekedar perkara permen karet yang menempel di pakaian kita. Tapi lebih dari itu, aku mencintainya."

"dia itu playboy. Cobalah belajar untuk tegas kepadanya, agar tak selamanya kau dibodohi."

"terima kasih untuk masukanmu. Aku memang akan belajar tegas kepadanya, tapi bukan berarti aku langsung dapat melupakannya. Semua butuh waktu."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Dia sangat mendukung usaha Sehun untuk bersikap tegas kepada pacarnya itu. Dia berharap, tak lama lagi hubungan mereka berdua kandas!

Malam itu juga seluruh wajah Sehun berwarna putih karena Baekhyun memakaikan masker untuknya. Alasannya agar jerawat tak semakin bermunculan. Sudah saatnya Sehun memperhatikan penampilannya. Walau jengah, Sehun tak kuasa menolaknya.

Betapa tak nyaman bila memakai masker sepanjang malam dan Sehun tak terbiasa dengan hal

Chanyeol keluar. Dia sama sekali belum tau kalau ada Sehun di rumah ini. Bisa diduga, Chanyeol sangat terkejut melihat sosok Sehun berdiri di hadapannya.

Pemuda cool itu tak hanya membelalakkan mata dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tetapi juga menjerit keras sambil mundur ke sudut ruangan.

"si-siapa kamu…?!" erangnya ketakutan sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun.

Sehun benar-benar berada di antara keinginan untuk tertawa sekaligus menenangkan perasaan Chanyeol. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja seluruh perbendaharaan kata di dalam kepalanya seolah lenyap. Dia bahkan tergagap untuk menyebut namanya sendiri.

"ja-jangan panik, dong!" pinta Sehun bersungguh-sungguh.

"si-siapa kamu?"

"aku! Masa hyung tidak mengenalku, sih?" Sehun heran, dia menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "aku lumayan sering ke rumah ini, kok!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki tergesa menuruni anak tangga. Langkah-langkah itu semakin terdengar mendekat, dan pastinya si pemilik langkah-langkah kaki itu adalah Baekhyun.

"ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut-ribut?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dibuat semakin kebingungan. Dia menegur adiknya. "kau mengenal hantu ini?" sambil menunjuk Sehun.

Baekhyun memandang mereka bergantian. Awalnnya dia mengerut keheranan, namun perlahan ekspresinya berubah total. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai membungkuk memegangi perutnya sendiri.

"hahahaha…!"

Chanyeol penasaran sekaligus sebal melihat ulah adiknya. Perlahan Sehun mengerti apa yang ditertawakan sahabatnya dan Chanyeol terlihat begitu ketakutan kepadanya, maka dia tersenyum sedikit.

Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang terpaku memandangnya, seolah baru sadar dari lupa ingatan. Mereka berdua saling tatap, cukup lama.

"jadi… kau…?" tebak Chanyeol ragu.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Sehun da menuntunnya ke tangga. Mereka berdua menaiki anak tangga sambil tertawa. Hanya saja tawa Seehun terdengar ambigu, tak selepas dan seriang tawa Baekhyun.

Ketika mereka berdua tak terlihat lagi, Chanyeol menepuk kepalanya sendiri. "ya ampun, malu banget!"

Dia menarik napas kalut, wajahnya masih menyiratkan rasa malu. "seharusnya aku mengenalimu, Sehun…."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun terbangun lebih dulu daripada Baekhyun yang masih mendengkur di sebelahnya. Sinar matahari menerobos sedikit melalui gorden di jendela. Sehun menyingkirkan selimutnya dan turun ke lantai bawah.

Saat dia melewati dapur, betapa kagetnya dia melihat Chanyeol.

"selamat pagi." Kata Chanyeol. Tersenyum kikuk.

"oh, hai, selamat pagi!" balas Sehun. "aku minta maaf untuk kejadian yang semalam…."

"aku yang salah!" tukas Chanyeol dengan pipi yang langsung merona merah. "seharusnya aku mengenalimu."

"dengan wajah tertutup masker? Aku memaklumimu kok."

"itu berarti aku tak perlu meminta maaf kepadamu?"

"kecuali kalau hyung semalam sampai meninju wajahku karena mengira aku adalah hantu."

"kau ini!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lega.

Sehun membalas senyumnya, lalu melempar pandangannya ke meja makan, dan dia baru menyadari, dia meja terdapat makanan untuk sarapan.

"astaga, hyung kah yang memasak menu sarapan ini?" Tanya Sehun takjub.

"ya, aku yang memasak Yukjeon ini. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kalau kurang, aku punya roti dan selai anggur."

Sehun tersenyum. " terima kasih, hyung terampil sekali."

"sebetulnya aku sering bangun kesiangan, tapi karena ada tamu di rumah ini, aku harus memperlakukan tamu tersebut dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Sehun merasa tersanjung.

"nah, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita makan!" tawar Chanyeol lembut.

"hyung tidak menunggu adikmu bangun tidur?"

"sebentar lagi dia juga turun."

"tapi aku kan harus mandi dulu!"

"hahaha, baiklah kalau begitu."

Ketika Sehun sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Chanyeol memanng sudah menyiapkan piring dan nasi untuknya. Dia perhatian sekali padaku, pikir Sehun. Apa dia menganggapku seperti adiknya juga?

Mereka berdua duduk berseberangan saat Baekhyun turun dan mengucapkan selamat pagi, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setelah dia rapi, dia menemani Sehun dan Chanyeol sarapan. Suasana sarapan pagi itu begitu berbeda karena kehadiran Sehun, sehingga agak ramai.

Tapi tetap saja suasana ramai itu tercipta dari pertengkaran kecil di antara kakak-beradik pemilik rumah ini. Sementara Sehun terkesan diam. Sesekali ia terlihat melamunkan sesuatu.

Setelah sarapan itu berakhir, Sehun ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Dia harus menyiapkan perlengkapan kuliahnya sebelum berangkat siang harinya. Walau Baekhyun mencemaskan keadaannya, namun Sehun meyakinkannya kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

"tak perlu mencemaskanku, nanti siang aku kuliah, kok." Kata Sehun.

"kalau begitu, biar kuantar kau." Sela Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sampai tersedak dan memandang kakaknya dengan heran.

"hyung begitu perhatian sekali pada Sehun!"katanya dengan nada riang.

"aku hanya menawarkan kebaikan padanya, salahkah itu?" balas Chanyeol.

"benarkah hanya itu alasanmu?" Baekhyun mengangkat-angkat alisnya curiga.

Chanyeol segera memelototi adiknya dengan tatapan penuh ancaman. Sehun kurang menyukai beerada di dalam situasi seperti ini. Berkali-kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok." Ujarnya mantap. "terima kasih atas kebaikanmu!"

"tapi kau seperti sedang sakit, takutnya terjadi sesuatu denganmu di jalan." Chanyeol terlihat mencemaskan keadaan Sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun tertegun bingung. Bukan karena perhatian dari Chanyeol. Tetapi…

Ah, apakah aku terlihat seperti orang sakit? Pikir Sehun. Benarkah suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau membuat wajahnya menjadi tak cerah, sehingga orang mengiranya sakit…?

"tapi aku tidak sakit, tubuhku sehat-sehat saja."

"hatimu yang sedan sakit." Kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Sehun terperanjat. Chanyeol menoleh kepada adiknya.

"ada apa dengan Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"dia…" Baekhyun baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Sehun memelototi dengan galak. "eh, tidak ada apa-apa, hyung."

Sehun sudah tak melotot, namun cukup lama untuk membuat ekspresi galaknya mengendur. Saat itu juga Chanyeol mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Dengan menggunakan sepeda kesayangannya, berhasil juga Chanyeol membujuk Sehun agar namja itu mau diboncengi sampai ke rumahnya. Mereka berdua menempuh perjalanan dengan sepeda tanpa banyak berbicara. Chanyeol yang lebih banyak mengajaknya mengobrol, itupun sebentar-sebentar saja.

"bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak, tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"nyenyak. Apakah adikmu itu selalu mendengkur saat sedang tidur…?"

"hahaha. Dia memang tukang ngorok. Tapi untungnya kau masih bisa tidur nyenyak di sebelahnya."

Mereka sedang melewati sebuah galeri seni yang lumayan besar, terdiri 2 lantai. Sehun melihat galeri itu sekilas.

Dan seakan Chanyeol mengetahui kalau Sehun melihat galeri itu. Chanyeol berkata tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dimana Sehun duduk di boncengan.

"lukisanku selalu dipajang di galeri itu." Cetus Chanyeol dengan riang. "seminggu sekali aku pasti setor lukisan karyaku ke situ."

"oh ya?" Tanya Sehun antusias. "apa satu-satunya penghasilanmu adalah dari melukis?"

"benar. Harga lukisanku paling murah 100 won. Lumayan, kan….?"

"wah, itu sih lebih dari cukup…."

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas segala kebaikan Chanyeol. Dia turun di depan rumahnya dan baru masuk ketika Chanyeol dan sepedanya sudah menghilang di tikungan jalan. Sebisa mungkin Sehun tak bertatapan mata dengan kedua orangtunya.

Dia membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya. Lalu berdiri menyandar di pintu, memandangi ruangan kamarnya sambil menghela napas panjang dengan dada bergetar pelan.

Dadanya semakin bergemuruh manakala matanya bertubrukan dengan seonggok pigura bergaya couple yang terletak di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Pigura itu memuat fotonya dirangkul oleh Jongin, sama-sama sedang tersenyum.

Dengan gusar Sehun melangkah menghampiri pigura itu dan membantingnya dengan sekuat tenaga ke sudut kamar. Kaca pigura itu retak di atas permukaan fotonya yang masih tetap sama. Sepasang kekasih di dalam foto itu masih berangkulan bahagia.

Tak ada usaha untuk merapikan serpihan kaca itu, Sehun langsunng melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Di balik selimut itu, dia menangis terisak-isak. Kesedihannya baru kali ini dapat terlampiaskan, sebab dia sendirian saat ini.

Tak ada Baekhyun yang menyaksikannya dan akan menegurnya. Kesedihannya takkan ia beri kepada sinar matahari yang mengintip melalui jendela kamarnya sekalipun. Namun sinar matahari menyaksikan selimut itu bergetar.

Ternyata aku lemah, pikir Sehun sedih. Aku tak kuasa menahan cemburu dan sakit hatiku. Kau pengkhianat… kau injak-injak perasaan cintaku ini.

.

.

.

.

TBC (Tendang Bokong Cahyo)

Maaf updatenya lama. Rencananya mau tanggal 30 april. Tapi karena sibuk, jadi gak sempat update plus juga agak males. Aduh, di chapter pertama banyak typo ya? Sebenarnya ini ff yaoi. Tapi disitu ada kalimat bahwa Sehun itu gadis. Itu mah salah ketik. Makasih udah ada yang ingetin. Dan makasih untuk review kalian. Jangan lupa direview ya? FenFen butuh kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Bye bye #berenang bareng Kai :v


	3. Chapter 3

**My Broken Flower 'Remake'**

Cast : Main! Jongin dan Sehun. Other! Baekhyun, Luhan dan lain-lain.

Pair : Main! KaiHun slight! KaiLu, ChanHun.

Length : Multi chapter.

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance, yaoi, boyxboy, death chara.

Rated : T

Summary : Oh Sehun sangat sedih saat mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya, Kim Jongin ternyata seorang playboy. Diam-diam Jongin menjalin hubungan asmara dengan namja cantik, Xi Luhan. Ternyata Sehun berniat membalas dendam kepada Jongin. Namun, dia tak pernah mengira kalau pembalasan dendam itu menyebabkan mata Jongin buta total. Mampukah Sehun bertahan di saat dirinya dilanda patah hati dan penyesalan?

A/N : annyeong! Kita berjumpa lagi. Semoga banyak yang suka. Warning! Typo bertebaran!

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter sebelumnya

Ternyata aku lemah, pikir Sehun sedih. Aku tak kuasa menahan cemburu dan sakit hatiku. Kau pengkhianat… kau injak-injak perasaan cintaku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak biasanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol seceria itu. Diam-diam dia mengintip kakaknya sedang melukis di sanggarnya. Walau berdiri di ambang pintu, namun matanya tak mungkin keliru. Chanyeol sedang melukis Sehun!

"permisi."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol nyaris terjengkang. Kuas di tangannya nyaris tergelincir. Dia menoleh dengan panik ke arah pintu, dimana Baekhyun berdiri mengawasinya.

"kau ini! Sejak kapan kau mengintip?"

"sejak kapan hyung menyukai Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun tak peduli.

Chanyeol melongo. "apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"kau tampak terpesona melukis namja di dalam kanvas itu, dan wajahnya persis dengan Sehun." Ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat jahil menggoda. "hyung naksir sama dia, ya? ayolah mengaku saja…."

"aku hanya butuh model untuk lukisanku, dan kebetulan aku mengingat wajah Sehun." Chanyeol menjawab dengan agak gugup.

"hyung mengingatnya karena wajahnya terbayang di kepalamu!" tebak Baekhyun yakin.

"jangan sok tau."

"aku bukannya sok tau, tapi ini hanya instingku saja sebagai namja."

Chanyeol tak berusaha untuk membalas perkataan adiknya. Dia memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk menyelesaikan lukisan. Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum dan melangkah menghampiri kakaknya, kemudian menepuk bahunya dengan penuh simpatik.

"aku berani taruhan. Terserah apa pun jawabanmu, aku pasti mendukungmu, hyung."

Chanyeol menoleh sebentar. "memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya aku memang betul-betul jatuh cinta pada Sehun…?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kocak. "aha! Pastinya aku akan berusaha agar hyung dapat memenangkan hati Sehun!"

Ada semburat kemerahan di pipi Chanyeol, menyiratkan suatu harapan.

"tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat bagi hyung untuk mendekati Sehun." Baekhyun menarik napas. Dia mengawasi perubahan mimik wajah kakaknya.

Walau tak ada pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun yakin kalau kakaknya penasaran apa sebenarnya maksud yang dia ucapkan. Chanyeol masih bungkam dalam usahanya menyelesaikan lukisan.

"hyung tau kenapa Sehun menginap di rumah ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"tentu tidak."

"karena aku yang memintanya untuk menginap di rumah ini.."

"kenapa?"

"nah, itulah. Itulah kenapa aku yang menginap di sini. Dia sedang terpukul."

Kali ini Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap adiknya dengan serius.

"maksudmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Baekhyun menghela napas sebentar.

"dia sudah punya pacar,. Tapi…. Sepertinya pacarnya tidak serius mencintainya."

"kenapa kau bisa beranggapan seperti itu?"

"karena dia selalu tidak menepati janji, dia juga playboy." Baekhyun menyahut dengan gemas . "kau tau, kemarin aku melihat dengan kepalaku sendiri bagaimana pacar Sehun yang bernama Kim Jongin itu janjian dengan namja cantik di Café Mui-Mui. Terpaksa aku mengadu kepada Sehun, supaya dia tau siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang sudah hampir setahun ini dipacarinya."

Chanyeol terlihat sebal sekali mendengar penjelasan adiknya.

"Sehun sepertinya namja yang setia." Komentarnya. "dia tak seharusnya memiliki pacar seorang playboy."

"dia tak hanya setia, tapi terlalu mempercayai pacarnya sampai-sampai sering omonganku tak digubris olehnya." Baekhyun menimpali. Dia lalu menepuk bahu hyungnya. "lanjutkan melukismu. Aku yakin hubungan mereka berdua tidak akan bertahan lama. Percayalah."

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan sanggar.

Chanyeol melanjutkan kreativitasnya. Namun sulit baginya untuk berkonsentrasi. Bayangan wajah Sehun dan cerita tentangnya selalu terbayang olehnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kaget melihat mata Sehun bertambah sembab, saat mereka berdua bertemu di koridor kampus. Baekhyun menariknya ke tepi koridor. Sehun hanya menunduk malu, dan terlihat jelas kalau dia berusaha menghindari tatapan mata sahabatnya.

"kau menangis lagi, ya?" protes Baekhyun.

Dan Sehun hanya diam saja.

"jawab, Sehun!" Baekhyun menarik lengan sahabatnya dengan tegas.

"mian." Sahut Sehun lemah, dia mulai menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun dengan malu.

Melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang tak berdaya itu, Baekhyun langsung terdiam dengan sendirinya. Dia tak sampai hati untuk mendesaknya lagi.

Ya ampun…, dia terlihat rapuh sekali, pikir Baekhyun iba.

"tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Ucap Baekhyun menghibur. "mungkin aku yang kurang peka terhadap dirimu."

"kau memang perhatian padaku." Tukas Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantumu?"

"tidak ada. Aku sudah sangat senang kau selalu ada di sampingku."

"aku tipe sahabat yang cerewet, ya?" Tanya Baekhyun spontan, agak cemas.

"ah, tidak juga!" sahut Sehun tak enak hati. "yah… kadang-kadang, sih."

Baekhyun tertawa lepas tanpa malu, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum .

"kau ini…." Baekhyun mengacak pelan rambut sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berdua terkejut saat sosok Jongin muncul dari balik belokan, dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Namja itu rupanya juga tidak menyangka akan berpapasan dengan Sehun.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, terjadi kegugupan di antara Jongin dan Sehun, dan Baekhyun diam membisu di antara mereka. Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Bagaimanapun juga dia harus bersikap dewasa, tak mungkin dia tak berbuat apa-apa disaat seharusnya dia menyelesaikan suatu permasalahan. Dan permasalahan itu terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sehun.

"Sehun." Ucap Jongin pelan. "aku harus bicara empat mata denganmu." Diliriknya Baekhyun sejenak.

Baekhyun menghela napas sabar. "baiklah, aku akan pergi dari sini." Katanya.

"oh, tidak perlu!" potong Jongin. "aku dan Sehun yang pergi dari sini."

"kalau begitu kita sama-sama pergi menjauh!" cibir Baekhyun sambil bergegas menjauh.

Secara mendadak dan seolah memiliki daya kekuatan yang sulit untuk dikalahkan, tangan Jongin yang begitu kekar langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun. Mereka berjalan dalam diam menyusuri koridor dan berhenti di tangga yang sepi tanpa dilewati banyak mahasiswa.

"Sehun." Kata Jongin datar, sesaat setelah mereka berdua berhenti di bawah anak tangga. "sudah sepatutnya aku terbuka padamu."

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dan memandang mata Jongin. Sulit menguak kejujuran dari mata itu, namun Sehun berani memastikan kalau mata itu menyiratkan keseriusan.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan…?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara bergetar.

"tentang kesehatanku."

"ada apa dengan kesehatanmu…?" desak Sehun penasaran. Apa maksudnya namja ini ingin membahas tentang kesehatan…?

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu memandang Sehun. Namja tampan itu meraih kedua tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya.

"kemarin, kau pasti mengira kalau aku selingkuh, ya"

"menurutmu, apakah aku tak pantas mengira begitu?"

"ya, itu karena aku sedang memakaikan cincin ke jari Luhan."

"aku tak perlu tau siapa namanya." Sahut Sehun berusaha sengit, namun justru malah terdengar getir.

"tapi kau perlu tau siapa dia." Jongin menyahut tegas. "dia bukan hanya sahabatku, tapi dia juga seorang dokter yang selalu memantau penyakitku."

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dengan segera. Sehun menatapnya dengan serius.

"penyakitmu? Apa maksudmu…?"

Napas Jongin memburu, bahunya naik-turun dengan cepat.

"aku…," ucapnya ragu-ragu. "aku mengidap kanker otak yang cukup ganas."

Rahang Sehun membeku dalam keterkejutan hatinya. Rasanya dia kurang mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Tak mungkin itu terjadi pada Jongin! Kanker otak?

"Jongin… lekas katakan… kau pasti berdusta… kau pasti tak benar-benar serius mengatakannya," desak Sehun panic. "dokter muda itu pasti salah diagnosa!"

"aku serius, Sehun!" sahut Jongin dengan serius. "aku yakin Luhan tak salah mendiagnosa, karena aku sendiri beberapa bulan terakhir ini mengalami gejalanya. Aku selalu pusing tak karuan."

"apakah orangtuamu sudah tau penyakitmu? Jongin, ini tak main-main. Kau harus segera mengatasi penyakitmu!"

"orangtuaku sudah tau. Mereka sangat terpukul mengetahui hal ini." Jawab Jongin lirih.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin merasakan pelukan di sekeliling tubuhnya. Pelukan itu berasal dari Sehun. Namja itu menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu Jongin.

"maafkan aku!" pinta Sehun lirih. "tak seharusnya aku mencurigaimu."

Tubuh Jongin membeku di pelukan Sehun, namun dia segera berusaha melepaskan diri, sampai Sehun merasa kaget. "Lepaskan aku!"

Sehun terkejut sekali. Jongin sedikit mendorong tubuhnya, seolah pelukannya akan membuat penyakitnya semakin parah.

"jangan peluk aku lagi." Pinta Jongin. "kau sebaiknya mulai melupakanku dan mencari penggantiku."

"apa maksudmu?"

"karena tak lama lagi aku akan mati!"

Sehun hanya tertegun bingung ketika Jongin membalikkan badannya dan pergi.

.

.

.

Walaupun mereka berdua kuliah di satu kampus yang sama, namun sudah tiga hari ini Jongin sulit sekali ditemui. Sehun sampai mengira kalau namjachingunya itu tidak masuk kuliah dikarenakan sakit. Dia sampai berani menanyakannya kepada teman sekelasnya, namun ternyata Jongin baik-baik saja dan selalu hadir.

Kalau memang dia kuliah, seharusnya dia mudah ditemui seperti biasanya, bukan…? Tapi kenapa…? Ah, sudahlah, Sehun tidak mau berpikiran macam-macam tentang namjachingunya.

Baekhyun rupanya menyadari kegundahan yang dirasakan sahabatnya. Dan dia sudah pandai menebak siapa yang berada di pikiran Sehun. Pasti Jongin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin? Sudah ada perkembangan, belum?" Tanya Baekhyun basa-basi saat mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan sepulang kuliah menuju halte bus.

Sehun menggeleng lesu. "aku bahkan jarang menemui dia akhir-akhir ini."

"tapi kau sudah membicarakan sesuatu setelah peristiwa hari minggu yang lalu? Apa pendapat dia?"

Mereka berdua berhenti di halte. Sehun tampak ragu-ragu untuk menyampaikan sesuatu kepada sahabatnya itu, namun setelah cukup lama menimang-nimang, akhirnya dia mau juga membuka suara.

"menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau namjachinguku seorang pengidap kanker otak?" pancing Sehun.

"maaf, kau sedang membicarakan siapa…?" Tanya Baekhyun gelagapan.

"siapa lagi menurutmu? Tentu saja Jongin!" balas Sehun getir.

"dia…? Astaga tak mungkin…!" gumam Baekhyun prihatin. "dia mengidap kanker otak?"

"dia mengaku begitu. Dan namja yang bersama dia di café beberapa hari lalu, ternyata adalah dokter yang mendiagnosa penyakitnya."

"maaf, kau percaya begitu saja dengan pengakuan Jongin?" selidik Baekhyun.

"apa maksudmu?" Sehun terlihat agak tersinggung.

"aku… jujur, aku belum mau mempercayai kalau dia mengidap kanker otak. Aku punya firasat kalau dia membohongimu."

"membohongiku? Untuk apa?"

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak malu mengeluarkan senyum di hadapan sahabatnya, tak peduli dianggap melecehkan perasaannya. Sebab dia memang gemas dengan sifat Sehun yang menurutnya terlalu naïf! Mengapa dia dengan mudahnya mempercayai begitu saja kalau Jongin mengidap kanker otak?!

"ya, selalu ada kemungkinan, kan?" tukas Baekhyun. "bisa saja dia berusaha mengalihkan kecurigaanmu. Dia janjian dengan namja lain di sebuah café. Kau mencurigainya berselingkuh. Kalau dia ingin membela diri, dia pasti akan melakukan cara apa pun termasuk membohongimu, agar dia tak dianggap salah!"

"tapi mana mungkin dia senekat itu, sih?"

"semua akan terjawab apakah dia berbohong atau tidak. Aku punya saran untukmu."

"apa…?"

Bus sebentar lagi singgah, Baekhyun akan menjawabnya di dalam bus. Mereka berdua naik ke dalam bus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf updatenya lama banget. Tapi karena sibuk, jadi gak sempat update plus juga agak males, hehehe :D dan makasih untuk review kalian. Jangan lupa direview ya? FenFen butuh kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Bye bye!


End file.
